Welcome Home
by GeorgieM
Summary: A little something I wrote at the request of my fanfic friend Danny  gabgaws12 .  Zack comes home after graduation from Seven Seas High.


**At the request of my friend Danny (gabgaws12)…**

**~I don't own Suite Life or its characters~**

After Graduation

Bags piled up between them, the twins look up at the looming structure in front of them with affection and a sigh of relief. Travelling the high seas has been a great adventure but both are happy to be home. They pile their bags onto a luggage trolley and Cody pushes it through the front door of the Tipton Hotel with Zack following behind.

Pausing just inside, Zack watches as Cody pushes the bags over the elevator and stops to greet some of the hotel staff. His eyes continue on around the room but are drawn to the familiar sight of the unoccupied candy counter. A small sign stating that the worker will be back in thirty minutes is positioned in front of the cash register. Tired and heart-weary, Zack tears his eyes away and walks over to the elevator. When the doors ding open, he steps inside with Cody never noticing that a dark haired girl had returned to the candy counter and was watching him intently.

Zack helps Cody unpack the bags in their old room and then collapses on his bed. Closing his eyes, he ignores the painful memories that try to rear up in his mind of his ex-girlfriend and concentrates on trying to relax. Failing at that, he jump back up and paces the room while his twin obsessively straightens the sheets on his bed.

"I'm going up to the roof." Grabbing his shades off the dresser, Zack walks out of the apartment and makes his way up to the roof. He finds it nearly empty which suits him just fine. Weaving his way around deck chairs and small café tables, he finds the spot he's looking for in the corner which has a low wall surrounding a small garden. Sitting down, Zack leans back against one of the posts with his ankles crossed in front of him and stares off into the skyline beyond. The slight frown marring his handsome features is the only outward sign that he may not be as serene as one might guess from his pose.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, he feels the phone in his pocket vibrate. Zack pulls it out and opens the text message from Cody. 'Time for supper. You coming?'

Without bothering to answer, Zack places the phone back in his pocket and stands up. He takes a last look at the skyline before walking back down to the apartment where he can hear his mom and Cody talking from outside the door.

"I'm really worried about him, mom." Cody's voice sounds from in the kitchen. "He's quiet and Zack is never quiet. He doesn't joke. He doesn't laugh. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Answers their mother, though concern is evident in her voice. "Zack is strong and smarter than people give him credit for. He just needs some time."

"I know." Cody agrees unhappily. "I just haven't seen him like this since Maddy."

Having heard enough, Zack opens the front door and walks in as if he hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation. He plasters a smile on his face, determined to stop his family from worrying about him. "What's for dinner? I'm starved."

"I made spaghetti with meatballs." Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Cody joins them at the dining table and scoops out generous portion for each of them.

Throughout dinner they made small talk but both Carey and Cody held up most of the conversation. Even with Zack trying to make an effort to act normal, they could tell his heart really wasn't in it. Afterwards, Zack excused himself and went to bed, not bothering to wait for the dessert Cody had made to celebrate their homecoming.

The next week was much the same with Zack either hiding out in their bedroom with his guitar, taking long walks in the park by himself or sitting quietly in his rooftop corner. He took his meals with his family but rarely joined in the conversation after that first night. He simple didn't have the energy to keep up the façade that everything was normal and peachy-keen when it wasn't.

The following Saturday, Zack finds himself back in his corner of the roof with his guitar setting comfortably on one knee. The whole roof was deserted except for two works sweeping on the other side. Pick in hand, he strums a few chords and starts humming. Before long, he adds in the words and pours out all of his feelings into the music.

_It's been not long enough_

_Since you ran away_

_Wish I could have convinced you to stay_

_Time passes, time moves on_

_I think about you though you're gone_

_My heart still wants what it can't have_

_Your sweet kiss is just a memory_

_A memory I keep with me_

_Two eyes that can hypnotize_

_One love that never dies_

Eyes closed and lost in the song, Zack doesn't notice the girl who sits down near him. He doesn't see the sadness in her eyes over his song or the tears making tracks down her pale cheeks. He hums along with his guitar, not realizing that he is no longer alone.

_Women come and women go_

_But not one can I find_

_To replace you in my heart and mind_

_What I wouldn't give_

_To see you just one more time_

_I tried to forgive you_

_I tried to forget you_

_I don't know what's left to do_

_You stole my breath_

_And cracked my world in two_

_Someday I will be fine_

_Someday my heart will be mine_

_Someday I'll be ready to love again_

_Someday is going to be a great day_

_But today isn't that day_

A quiet sniffle startles Zack and he abruptly stops playing. Looking where the sound came from, he finds a girl sitting near him obviously listening to his song. Her long brown tresses obscure her face as she bends her head down to dap at her face with a tissue.

"Hey, you okay?" The annoyance he first felt at the intrusion melts away when he realizes she's crying. Zack studies her bent head and feels the tingle of recognition but doesn't know why. Setting down his guitar, he reaches out and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The girl looks up at him and he gasps at the sight of her familiar features. Eyes like a warm summer day stare back at him. Her long blonde hair may be gone but there is no mistaking her identity. She is even wearing a candy counter uniform similar to the one she wore when they first met so many years ago. "Maddie?" He whispers in shock.

"Hi Zack." Maddie gives him a watery grin.

"Maddie." Standing, Zack pulls her up and into his arms for a long hug. Her arms wrap around his waist and she buries her face into his chest.

Removing her arms from around him after a few minutes, Maddie reaches up and places a hand on either side of his face. "I missed you so much, Zack." Pulling his face down to hers, she tilts her head and presses her lips against his in a tender kiss.

Zack slowly pulls away and kisses her nose before leaning his forehead against hers. "What took you so long, Maddie?"

Knowing what he meant, Maddie wraps her arms around his neck and smiles. "I had to wait for you to grow up."

Nodding in understanding, Zack lowers his head to nip at her neck then pulls her close for another hug. "I missed you too."

Stepping back, Maddie's brow knits in concern. "I heard your song. Cody told me about your girlfriend." Placing a hand on his chest, she smiles sadly up at him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Zack surprises her with his admission. "I couldn't love her, not the way she should be loved, and she didn't really love me. We were just fooling ourselves for a while." Brushing his fingertips down her cheek, he wipes away the last trace of her tears. "There has never been anyone for me but you. It's always been you since the first time I saw you. I was singing about you."

"Oh." Eyes wide, Maddie's lips break into a wide smile and she giggles. Giving him a shove, she makes him sit back down and plops herself down on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck once more, she grins mischievously. "I think I still owe you a proper 'welcome home'."

**Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
